Zarbon of Glimmeria
by That Gorgeous Girl
Summary: Before going to Namek to hunt down dragon balls for Frieza, Zarbon makes one last trip to his home planet, Glimmeria. Zarbon x OC / one-shot / rated M for slight lemon.


Zarbon of Glimmeria

A breeze swept over her, giving flight to the skirt of her night dress as she walked through the palace gardens of Glimmeria under the light of the gibbous moon. She made her way toward the ivy maze at the center that only he and she knew the mystery of. It had been 2 months since she'd last seen him. 2 months that felt like 2 lifetimes. Her longing heart couldn't tell the difference. It was all she could do to keep it from bursting out of chest in anticipation of their reunion.

"Princess."

The princess spun around and he was there behind her, kneeling in the grass with his head bowed low. She rushed over and fell to her knees in front of him.

"Zarbon!" she cried, cupping his face in her hands and raining kisses upon it wherever her eager lips landed. "Must you be so formal?" she asked before delivering another.

"Must you be so majestic? Your splendor demands it."

She pouted and attacked his lips with hers. His answering kisses were moderate and few in comparison to her frenzied ones.

"My love, must you be so contained?" She whined before winding her tongue around his.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly to him as they explored the depths of each other's mouths. "Must you be so tempting, princess?" he said when their lips finally broke away for air.

"If I am so tempting then why haven't you taken what is yours yet?"

Zarbon rose to one knee and pulled her up gently by the elbows to stand with him. "Even your impatience is adorable," he murmured as he reached to comb his fingers through her waves of emerald hair.

"I am to marry in three days."

His hand stilled and the silken strands in his grasp slid away from him.

"I'm sorry, my love. My father has arranged it. I can do nothing."

He returned his arm to his side and searched her eyes for a sign that she was merely making an unamusing joke, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. "Who?"

"A prince of Yerza."

Zarbon turned away from her and his body tightened. "I would rather see you with another man than see you dead."

The princess' bottom lip started trembling. "How can you say that so easily? I would sooner die than see you with another woman."

He faced her again, his golden eyes alight with emotion. "You think it is easy for me? You think your words have not wounded me? I wish to die but I cannot! If I die what reason will Frieza have not to carry out his original plan to take Glimmeria and dispose of its people? I gave up my freedom for you, I serve a monster I despise for you, everything I do is for you!"

She threw her arms around him and clung to him tightly. "I don't doubt you, forgive me. I'm in pain all the time, every day. I want to be with you so badly."

"If only I had been born a prince, we would be married right now."

"Please, let's just run away and do as we please."

"Frieza would have our lives. I have a plan for us but I need a more time. There is one last mission I must do for Frieza and then he has promised to install me as ruler of one of his planets, and I will be a king with greater fortune than the prince you are to marry. Your father will surely find me eligible to marry you then."

"But Zarbon, I will already be married by then."

"I will kill him."

"But-"

"There is no other way. You will have to go through with the wedding for now but I will come back for you, I swear it."

"I only wish to marry you! I'm expected to produce a child with him, I could vomit at the thought of my wedding night! Will you really allow my virginity to be squandered on him?"

"Of course not . . . but this isn't how I wanted it to happen."

"I know, my love, but all that matters is that it is with you." Her hands went to the hem of her nightgown to pull it up over her head and discard it. "I'm ready," she said.

He took in her naked form, tinted lavender by the glow of the purple moon and moved to caress her breasts, appreciating the smoothness and weight of one and then the other. "Shall we go inside?" he suggested.

"No, right here."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, and he lifted her in his arms and laid her down gently in the grass. Then he laid down with her, propped on one elbow staring at her body in admiration.

"No woman is more gorgeous than you. It's seems almost criminal to have something so precious on the filthy ground instead of a bed."

She smiled and plucked a flower from the grass and put it in her hair. "This is our bed. I am to be deflowered by the man of my dreams in a bed of flowers."

He smiled back at her then sat up to remove his armor and nestled himself between her thighs, feeling her wetness upon him. "You are ready," he said in her ear and licked the contour of it as he reached down to slip a finger inside of her. The princess gasped in pleasure and he intercepted her moans with a kiss and continued to probe her luscious body, leaving nothing undisclosed to his hands or to his mouth.

"Give me a child, Zarbon," she urged breathlessly.

When he could no longer bear the ache of his hardened flesh, he eased it slowly through her slippery barrier and made love to her until her womb convulsed around him, and his name sounded from her throat as he emptied his seed within her.

"My princess, I must go now," he told her after they'd made love a second time.

She let out a mournful sigh. "You can't stay longer?"

"I have to return as soon as possible, I already risked much by coming here."

"Where are you going this time?"

"To the planet Namek. And when I return, I will never have to leave you again. I'll be all yours."

"Swear to me again," she whispered.

He stroked her cheek and kissed her deeply to reiterate his promise without words first. "I swear it."

After they dressed they made their way out of the ivy maze and shared a last parting embrace at the entrance.

"I'll be back soon to make you my queen." Zarbon took her hand and pressed his lips lovingly against her palm before he left her.

The princess closed her fist as if to keep his kiss from escaping her hand and a tear leaked from her eye as she watched his back becoming smaller in the distance. She went to her bedroom and sobbed herself to sleep with her arms wrapped over her stomach, dreaming of her child to come and a life of happiness with the only man she wished to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
